Un regalo especial de San Valentín
by Mary Shirou
Summary: ONESHOT... Holas... Les traigo este regalito de San Valentín a todos ustedes... Espero que les guste... ¡Lean y dejen reviews!


"Un regalo especial de san Valentín"

**Por Renialt Shirou

* * *

**

Otro día, otro suspiro

Han pasado dos años desde la última vez que Sakura vio a Syaoran, justo después que ella cambiara la carta "Vacío" a "Esperanza"

Otro día, en que ella perdía sus ganas de vivir

Se estiró perezosamente en su cama. Era 14 de febrero, y lo menos que quería era levantarse... Para saber que, para variarél no estaría ahí, y por lo tanto, ella no sería capaz de decirle cuánto había aumentado su amor por él en todo ese tiempo.-

- Sakurita... Ya es hora de levantarse... Vas a llegar tarde a clases- se escuchó una voz chillona, mientras un "peluche" salía flotando del cajón

- Kero... Ya no soy una niña, así que no me sigas llamando "Sakurita"- dijo la chica, con una voz un tanto fría

- Pero...

- Kero... Te lo pido, no me molestes hoy... Lo menos que quiero es tener otra pelea contigo- dijo la otra, y comenzó a vestirse

¿Por qué¿Porque siempre terminas llorando por aquel mocoso que te abandonó?... - y no pudo continuar, ya que Sakura usó la carta Silencio para callarlo

- Te dije que te callaras... Serás aún mi amigo, pero si sigues así, no dudes en que comenzaré a usar mi magia para que me trates como es debido- y tomó sus cosas- Nos veremos a la tarde... Kerberos...- y salió de su pieza, para terminar el conjuro de "Silencio"

El guardián solar flotó cerca de la puerta para mirar tristemente el cambio que ha sufrido su Mistress en esos años

- Quizás no me quede otra alternativa... Creo que iré a hablar con Yue

_**Hong Kong...**_

Un muchacho de ojos ámbar miraba hacia el horizonte

Dos años... Dos años sin ver aquellos ojos esmeralda que tanto lo cautivaron... Esos ojos, brillantes como estrellas, llenos de inocencia y ternura, que lo hacían estremecerse hasta los huesos... Esa expresión de dulzura que hacía que se sonrojara con tan solo imaginarlo...

- _Sakura..._

¿Otra vez pensando en ella, hijo- se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas

Él se volteó y se encontró con la expresión severa de Yelan Li- Madre... - murmuró, bajando la vista

- Madre... ¿Cuándo va a ser la hora¿Acaso no se da cuenta que aunque usted siga queriendo que me case con Meiling, yo sigo amándola- le preguntó, sin levantar la mirada

- Es cierto que ella es la mejor hechicera, tanto de Oriente como de Occidente, pero aún así, pasados dos años, ella no ha crecido su magia al nivel que debería tener la futura esposa del líder del clan Li... Además, piensa que ella no tiene ni la educación ni los modales para ser una buena esposa- dijo, y su voz se hizo más severa

¿Y cómo sabes que Meiling SI los tiene? Además, como pasa tanto tiempo contigo... ¿Cómo es que aún no sabe cómo utilizar los cubiertos en la mesa? Y más aún... ¿Cómo no sabe utilizar la magia que se transmiten las mujeres del clan de generación a generación? Además, creía que era un requisito básico que la esposa del Líder del Clan tenía que saber magia... Sabes que si el líder del Clan se hace cargo del Concilio de Oriente, la esposa del Líder se tiene que hacer cargo de las barreras mágicas del concilio... Y más aún, tiene que cuidar del Clan, tanto con su poder físico, como el mágico- dijo, y ésta vez la miró fijamente a los ojos

Yelan vio la mirada desafiante de su hijo y suspiró, resignada- Ni creas que te será fácil que te permita casarte con Sakura... Pero al menos, no te casarás con Meiling- y dándose vuelta, se alejó de él y regresó a la mansión

Syaoran se quedó ahí, inmóvil- _¿Qué puedo hacer para mostrarle que eres la única persona a quien amo y amaré siempre... Sakura?_

_**Tomoeda, Japón**_

- Buenos días Sakurita- se escuchó una voz dulce a la distancia

- Otra más... - suspiró- Buenos días, Tomoyo... ¿Hasta cuándo me vas a llamar "Sakurita"- preguntó, molesta

- Pero no es para que te molestes, Sakura... - dijo la otra, un poco triste

- Mira, hasta que te acostumbres a que no soy una niña, es mejor que no me hables- dijo ella y se alejó, entrando al edificio de la secundaria

- _¿Tanto te ha afectado el que no esté él aquí? Sakurita... ¿Cómo hacer que te abras nuevamente y vuelvas a sonreír?_

_**Residencia Tsukishiro**_

Un muchacho de ojos dorados estaba preparando su desayuno cuando alguien le habló por la espalda

- Disculpa... Tsukishiro...

Él se volteó y vio al guardián solar de Sakura

- Kerberos- dijo él

¿Podrías... Dejarme conversar con Yue- preguntó el peluche amarillo

- Es por Sakura¿ne?... De acuerdo- y unas alas brotaron de su espalda, dando lugar a la aparición del frío guardián lunar...

Ambos se miraron por unos instantes, dejando entre ellos un incómodo silencio

¿Qué quieres- preguntó Yue, finalmente, con su humor habitual

- Ya sabes a lo que vengo, Yue... También lo has percibido... - dijo el otro, con voz preocupada

- Sí... Sakura no es la niña a quien conocimos... Cada día va perdiendo sus ganas de vivir... Y su sonrisa ha desaparecido casi por completo... - resumió Yue, mientras enumeraba los cambios de su ama

- No me hables de lo que ya sé... - dijo Kero y volvió a su forma original- Me refiero... A que todo eso cambiaría si el mocoso estuviera acá... ¿O me equivoco?

El otro asintió- El joven Li es una clave muy importante para ayudar a nuestra Mistress y a hacer que recupere su sonrisa que la ha hecho tan especial para nosotros- y miró... Maliciosamente al guardián solar- Y como tú eres mejor para llevar cargas, no hay alguien mejor que tú para hacerlo

¡Oye! Tú sabes cómo me cae el mocoso- refunfuñó Kerberos

- Lo sé... Y con mayor razón lo tienes que hacer tú... Además, creo que te ganarías un buen premio de Sakura si lo haces- y sonrió maliciosamente

¿Y tú qué harás mientras tanto?

- Apartar a la mayor molestia para que no se interponga entre el encuentro entre los dos... Creo que lo llevaré a Kyoto o por ahí... O lo dejaré congelándose por ahí.. No sé- y sonrió maliciosamente

- Yue... Me das miedo- dijo el otro y suspiró- De acuerdo- dijo, salió de la casa y alzó el vuelo- Después, distrae a Sakura hasta que sientas que voy llegando

- Vale- dijo el otro, cambió de forma, y como Yukito se dirigió a la Universidad donde estaba Touya- Yue... Por esta vez, cuentas conmigo- murmuró, riéndose interiormente

_**Secundaria Tomoeda**_

Sakura había llegado a su casillero y vio que una gran cantidad de cartas caía sobre ella

- _Otra vez_- pensó- _¿Hasta cuándo esos chicos dejarán de perseguirme- _y mentalmente llamó a la carta Borrar para hacer desaparecer no solo las cartas, sino que también las flores y los chocolates que le habían llegado para ese día, tan especial para muchos, tan desastroso para otros

Avanzó por los pasillos, saludando a algunos que pasaban por ahí, ignorando a otros tantos que ya se le habían declarado y que los rechazó casi cruelmente

- Buenos días, Sakura- dijo Rika, una de las pocas amigas de infancia que le quedaban

- Buenos días, Rika- saludó ella, respetuosamente. Aunque pasaran los años, ella nunca dejaría de respetar a esa muchacha de pronta madurez, tanto física como mentalmente

- No es un buen día para ti¿verdad- preguntó la otra- Como él se marchó para Osaka, tampoco será un buen día para mí... ¿Porqué no vamos juntas a comer algo?

Sakura lo meditó un momento y sonrió levemente- Creo que aceptaré tu propuesta, mientras sea un lugar donde no hayan tantos enamorados- respondió Sakura y ambas rieron suavemente

- Sabes que eso es casi imposible... Pero creo que hallaremos un lugar... Al menos, para consolar las penas- dijo y sacó algo de su bolso

Sakura abrió enormemente sus ojos¡Sake!

La otra la calló rápidamente- La conseguí con un amigo... Si quieres, vamos a mi casa y lloramos nuestras penas juntas

- De acuerdo... Pero sin pasarse¿ne- preguntó ella

- De acuerdo... Entonces, a la salida de clases...

- A llorar nuestras penas- y ambas se rieron nuevamente

Mientras tanto, una sombra volaba en las alturas

- Al menos, así estará Sakura lejos de casa... - susurró y desapareció

_**En la universidad de Tokyo, más tarde...**_

- Hola Yukito... Tanto tiempo sin verte- se escuchó un saludo a la distancia

Yukito sonrió alegremente. Era hora de llevar a cabo el segundo paso del plan- Hola Touya... ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Bien... ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí- preguntó el moreno

- Pues, verás... Te tengo que pedir un favor... Y si no aceptas, de todas formas te llevaré- y un brillo plateado atravesó sus ojos

Touya lo miró extrañado¿Qué cosa?

- Pues... Tengo que ayudar a un amigo... Y resulta que pensaba si podías ir a ayudarlo tú, que eres más capaz... Ya sabes - dijo él

- _Algo huele raro aquí y no soy yo_- pensó¿Y a dónde tenemos que ir- preguntó

- No sé... Creo que era al norte de Japón... Y es urgente, así que tendríamos que irnos ahora mismo

El otro lo miró cada vez más desconfiadamente- Sospecho que lo estás haciendo por Sakura... ¿Verdad?

El otro no respondió, sino que siguió insistiendo¿Vamos o no- y le tomó de la mano

Touya se enojó- Creo que no iré

Yukito lo soltó y volvió a sonreír- Creí haberte dicho que si no aceptabas, de todas formas te llevaría - y cambió a Yue- Así que, señor pasajero, ajuste su cinturón y vamos a un largo viaje... ¿A Kyoto?... No sé, lo más lejos de aquí posible- y extendió sus alas y, agarrando firmemente a Touya por la cintura se elevó

¡Suéltame Yue- insistió el otro

- No es nada personal, te lo aseguro- dijo él- Solo ayudo a Sakura y tú, en estos momentos, actúas más de molestia que de ayuda

Así, siguieron elevándose hasta que se escuchó a la distancia un gran¡Soooocorroooooooooooooooooooooo!

_**Hong Kong, horas más tarde**_

Syaoran estaba entrenando con una nueva espada, la que le correspondía al ser el Líder del Clan Li, cuando una silueta comenzó a distinguirse desde la distancia, atravesando las barreras mágicas de la mansión

¡Mocosooooooooo- se escuchó un rugido desde lejos

Una vena se alzó de inmediato en la frente del chico.

Solo existían dos personas que lo trataban así: El hermano de Sakura y el Peluche

Pero como Touya no tenía alas, descartó de inmediato la primera opción, pasando automáticamente a la segunda

- Kerberos- masculló, mientras la bestia solar aterrizaba cerca de él

- Mocoso- dijo el otro, mientras ambos comenzaban a mandarse miradas asesinas

Entre tanto, la jefa del clan Li aparecía, alarmada ante la presencia que había atravesado las barreras

- Kerberos- dijo, mirando al guardián solar

- Señora Li- saludó el otro, con una reverencia

¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí- preguntó la otra, aunque interiormente ya temía la respuesta

- Necesito llevarme a su hijo a Japón... Mi Mistress lo necesita- dijo el guardián

¿Para qué- preguntó ella, mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos y Syaoran se quedó en silencio e inmóvil, escuchando la seriedad de la bestia

- Lo siento, pero esas intenciones ni siquiera me lo mencionó- mintió el otro, sabiendo que un guardián no puede salir por su cuenta

- Me temo que mi hijo no podrá acompañarte sin saber las intenciones de la Card Mistress- dijo Yelan

- Mire... Si su hijo no va, le aseguro que en uno o dos años más ella se volverá más que una enemiga para ustedes... Con el poder que ha desarrollado en éstos años, en el silencio, la tristeza y la soledad, es suficiente para acabar con su Clan de una vez- dijo Kerberos, alzando la voz- Por lo tanto, me importa un pepino su voluntad, sino que, por esta vez, me interesa más saber qué es lo que vas a hacer tú, mocoso... ¿Vas conmigo o te quedarás aquí como un cobarde, para variar?

- Hijo... Sé que no irás con él¿verdad? recuerda tus responsabilidades de Líder- dijo Yelan

Él seguía inmóvil, con mil y un pensamientos atravesándole la cabeza... Esta era la oportunidad que él estaba buscando, para decirle al fin todo lo que sentía por su Sakura, pero... ¿Si ella terminaba rechazándolo¿Si ella lo hubiera dejado de querer?

- Li... Ella no te ha olvidado... Te necesita, ahora más que nunca... Sin tí, cada día pierde sus ganas de vivir, su magia... Todo está en tus sentimientos hacia ella... ¿Acaso no la amas¡Al menos dícelo en la cara!

Syaoran se quedó unos segundos en silencio y luego respondió firmemente.

- Lo siento madre, pero lo más importante para mi ahora es Sakura...No me interesan mis responsabilidades cuando se trata de ella. Kerberos... Vamos

Se acercó al guardián y recordó algo- Espérame un segundo

Se fue corriendo a su pieza, donde habían dos cajitas iguales. Tomó ambas y regresó al jardín- Ahora sí, estoy listo- dijo él y subió al lomo del guardián

- Si atraviesas la barrera... Ni pienses en que tendrás las puertas abiertas cuando regreses, Li Syaoran- advirtió su madre

- Como si me importara- dijo el otro- Hasta nunca... Madre- dijo, fríamente y Kerberos alzó el vuelo, imponentemente

Yelan tomó el abanico y lo hizo pedazos- Esto no se quedará así... Algún día, hijo, te veré regresar humillado... Y verás de lo que soy capaz- masculló, llena de ira, mientras su hijo se iba con una sonrisa temerosa y un extraño brillo en sus ojos, de vuelta a Japón, de vuelta con Sakura...

_**Secundaria Tomoeda, después de clases**_

- Hoy sí que fue un día largo¿verdad- preguntó Rika

- Claro, especialmente con todos esos enamorados revoloteando por ahí- dijo Sakura, un poco molesta

- Entonces... ¿Nos vamos a mi casa- preguntó la otra

- Claro- y ambas se fueron a la casa

_**Casa Kinomoto**_

Una figura se alzó y entró por la ventana de la pieza de Sakura

- Ahora, Sakura Cards, es hora de ayudar a su ama... Tenemos que hacer que este 14 de febrero sea inolvidable para ella- dijo una voz y algunas cartas se liberaron para arreglar el lugar para lo que sucedería en ese día

- Ya tenemos a Sakura con Rika, a Touya... ¿Dónde lo dejé?... Y Kerberos ya debe estar trayendo a Syaoran... Que si no, lo hago puré... ya todo está casi listo... Ahora solo se necesitan unos traguitos de sake... Y al fin se liberará su corazón- pensó Yue, mientras una sonrisa traviesa surcaba sus labios

_**Casa de Rika**_

- Sakura, acomódate donde quieras- invitó Rika, mientras iba hacia la cocina

La Card Mistress se acomodó en uno de los sillones de la sala, sintiéndose aliviada al pensar que por ahora no tendría que saber nada de San Valentín…

Ni menos, tener que pensar en alguien de ojos ámbar que la hacía cautivado…

- Listo- dijo Rika, trayendo unos platos con pasteles y unas copitas para tomar el sake

Sirvió un poco y le extendió la copa a Sakura- Brindemos por los amores que se marchan...

- No- dijo Sakura- Brindemos por el amor imposible

Ambas tomaron de un sorbo su sake y pronto Sakura sintió un escalofrío- Está muy fuerte- se quejó

- Pero para dolores fuertes… Tragos fuertes- dijo Rika, con un leve rubor en las mejillas y ambas se rieron discretamente

- Tienes razón- dijo Sakura, mientras su amiga servía otra copa- Por las amigas- brindó

- Salud- dijo la otra y ambas volvieron a reírse

Pronto se acabó la botella y comenzaron otra… Y otra… Y pronto tuvieron que recurrir a otra más, ambas comenzando a sentir los efectos del alcohol sobre ellas…

_**Horas más tarde…**_

Ambas estaban más que borrachas

- Rika, creo que mejor me voy… Si Touya llega antes, me va a hacer puré- y tomó su celular-Mejor llamo a Yukito, que si Touya me ve así, vas a saber poco de tu amiga después- y se rió desenfrenadamente¿Bah? No contesta… Parece que me tendré que ir así no más- y volvió a soltar una carcajada

- Pero Sakura… En esas condiciones…

- No te preocupes… Sé cuidarme bien- se puso de pie y se tambaleó un poco antes de tomar estabilidad. Tomó sus cosas y avanzó hacia la salida- Muchas gracias por la velada… Espero que se repita

- Pero si hay alguien más… No respondo por lo que pase- se rió la otra

¿Y crees que habrá alguien- preguntó Sakura- Quizás eso no esté en nuestro destino

¿Quién sabe- replicó Rika- Bueno, vete con cuidado

- De acuerdo… Nos vemos- dijo la de ojos verdes y salió del lugar

La muchacha de pelo castaño tomó un poco más de sake que había quedado y dijo- Ojalá que todo salga bien, Yukito…

_**Casa Kinomoto**_

Ya estaba todo listo cuando llegó Kerberos con Syaoran

- Ya era hora que llegaran- se escuchó la fría voz de Yue- Sakura está por llegar, así que es mejor que salgamos pronto de la escena- dijo a Kerberos- Y tú- señaló a Li- Es hora que le digas tus sentimientos a Sakura… Te necesita más que nunca… - y levantó su dedo, pensativamente- Ahora que lo pienso, tendrás que tener cuidado, porque no me quedó otra alternativa que distraer a Sakura… Y debe estar pasada de copas… Que no me quedó otra más que emborracharla

¿Sakura está borracha- preguntó Li

¿Y dónde está Touya- preguntó Kero

- Pues… No sé…. Creo que lo dejé en el norte de Japón… O por ahí…- dijo Yue, pensando en voz alta- Espero que no haya sido en la zona de tormentas, quizás a dónde se vaya volando por el viento- dijo y tomó de la oreja a Kero, que había tomado su forma falsa- Y ahora nosotros nos vamos, buena suerte con la bestia… Perdón, con Sakura… Ya debe estar cerca- y subió al segundo piso, llevándose a Kero por la oreja

Syaoran, luego de estar confundido por un momento, se acomodó en uno de los sillones y esperó a su amada Sakura, sosteniendo firmemente las dos cajitas en sus manos…

Pasaron unos cinco o diez minutos cuando Sakura entró abriendo de golpe la puerta. Mandó a volar los zapatos en la entrada y avanzó hacia la sala, cuando vio la decoración especial para San Valentín¡Decoración de San Valentín¿Quién fue capaz de poner esa decoración? Si fue Touya, juro que… - e invocó mentalmente a la carta Fuego para quemar toda la decoración y por eso… Casi quema a Syaoran

¡Waaaaaaaaaah- gritó el otro, cuando Fuego rozó su cabeza

Sakura se restregó los ojos, pensando que lo que había visto… Y lo que había oído no era más que su imaginación, pero vio que no era así

Era Syaoran

Por un momento, a causa del alcohol, Sakura estuvo a punto de lanzarse a llorar a sus brazos, de decirle lo sorprendida que estaba al verlo ahí…

Pero su razón fue más fuerte en ese momento

Se acercó a él

Él se estremeció al ver esa mirada fija en él. Esos ojos esmeralda que, aunque no brillaban como antes, seguían siendo hermosos para él

- Saku…

Y no pudo decir más

Sakura casi lo hace dar vuelta… De una cachetada

- Así que al fin fuiste capaz de dar la cara, Li- dijo ella, furiosa

- Pero Sakura… - dijo él

¡Hasta que al fin fuiste capaz de dar la cara- gritó, nuevamente- Al fin fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para venir a Japón después de dos años… Dos años… ¿Creíste que fue suficiente tiempo para terminar de torturarme- y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas

- Sakura… Yo…

¡Dí de una vez que ya no me amas! Te lo suplico… Termina de destrozar mi alma… Acaba conmigo, por favor… Ya no aguanto más- y cayó de rodillas, mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus bellos ojos

Él se dio cuenta que con las palabras no conseguiría nada, así que se levantó, se acercó al lugar donde estaba Sakura y la abrazó suavemente, mientras que ella comenzaba a sollozar amargamente

- Mi dulce Sakura… - dijo él, finalmente- Gomen nasai

Ella levantó su mirada y miró fijamente los ojos de él… Que también estaban llenos de lágrimas

- Gomen nasai, Sakura, por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir, cuando tú, más que nadie, merece ser feliz… Y yo… Yo no he sido capaz en todo este tiempo de demostrar todo el amor que te tengo… - y de sus ojos también brotaron lágrimas

Ambos se miraron fijamente, tratando de encontrar la verdad en los ojos del otro hasta que al final se fundieron de un gran abrazo. Ambos lloraban… Necesitaban desahogarse del peso que los había abatido durante tanto tiempo

¿Por qué me abandonaste- preguntó Sakura, golpeando en el pecho a su amor¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo¿Acaso no fue suficiente todo lo que ocurrió aquella vez para que te dieras cuenta de todo lo que siento por ti?

- Sakura… - y él tomó el suave rostro de su amada, para que ella lo mirara a los ojos- Sé que fui un cobarde al no poder darme cuenta que lo más importante en mi vida eras tú… Y que no fui capaz de escaparme de mis responsabilidades de Líder de Clan… Lo siento mucho, Sakura…

- Syaoran… Aunque haya pasado todo este tiempo… - y se le salió un hipo- Aun así… Te sigo amando… Y ese amor me dolía mucho, sabiendo que estabas lejos y que no me llamabas, ni me escribías ninguna carta…

Él la estrechó en sus brazos, mientras la otra comenzaba a llorar nuevamente- Y yo te sigo amando, mi bella flor de cerezo… Te amo- y nuevamente se miraron a los ojos

No supieron cuánto tiempo pasó, pero ambos se besaron suavemente, queriendo hacer un hecho todo aquel torrente de sentimientos.

Ambos sintieron cómo sus lágrimas y el amor que se estaban expresando en aquel gesto tan sencillo estaban creando un nuevo poder creado de la fuerza de ambos… El círculo de la magia apareció, pero no era el símbolo de Sakura, sino que era uno que provenía de los dos

Era un círculo de color celeste claro, en cuyo centro se encontraba una estrella y una luna enlazadas y en cuyo centro estaba un corazón.

De él surgió una carta de color celeste, que poseía este nuevo símbolo. No tenía nombre, pero en él estaba un lobo durmiendo al lado de un árbol de cerezo

Ambos miraron extrañados la carta que se había formado gracias a su sinceridad de sentimientos y luego sonrieron, sabiendo que conversar y demostrar su amor de corazón había servido para formar aquel nuevo vínculo entre los dos

- Syaoran… - dijo Sakura, débilmente, mirando a su amor

- Shhh… Estás cansada… También has tomado un poco más de la cuenta, así que es mejor que te vayas a dormir

- No quiero… Temo que, cuando despierte… Todo haya sido un sueño y tú no estés aquí… - y se aferró a su pecho, queriendo que todo eso no fuera un sueño

Él la besó suavemente en la frente y le dijo- No es un sueño- y le extendió las dos cajitas, que ella miró sorprendida- Elige una de las dos

Sakura, dubitativa, tomó una de ellas y vio que era un anillo que tenía tallado el símbolo que acababan de crear ambos

¿Pero cómo…- preguntó ella, extrañada

- Cuando pasó un año desde que me había ido… Tuve un sueño de nosotros dos, creando algo en nuestras manos… Y flotando sobre ellas estaba la estrella y la luna enlazadas… Cuando desperté, quedó tan grabada en mi mente el símbolo que lo dibujé… Y pensando en que pronto te vendría a ver, le pedí a un artesano que los hiciera- y abrió la otra cajita, dejando ver que en su interior había un anillo igual que el de Sakura

- Syaoran… - dijo ella, con nuevas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos y se arrojó a los brazos de su amor, ahora muy feliz

- Sakura… Todo lo hice pensando en que sería un mejor esposo para ti… Pero ahora sé que solo me basta con tu amor… Te amo… Y con eso basta… Por ahora- y la aferró a sí mismo, pensando en lo felices que serían a partir de ahora… Juntos

Y en aquel abrazo, ambos se quedaron dormidos, esperando que el amanecer del día 15 les trajera nuevas energías para enfrentar lo que se venía… Y para que así, con cada día que pasara, su amor fuera creciendo y fortaleciéndose, y ante las pruebas que les presentara la vida, ambos fueran capaces de sentir que su amor era lo más fuerte…

"_Dicen que las lágrimas alivian el alma… Que las lágrimas permiten liberar las cadenas y el alma puede volar libremente… El amor es el mayor remedio… Así vuelas libremente, al lado de tu amor…"_

Mientras tanto, en otra parte…

¿Y cómo voy a regresar a Tomoeda?…¡Yue, sácame de aquíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii………….!

**Fin

* * *

Notas de la autora**

¡Wiii! Al fin hice un cuento de San Valentín n.n

Holas

Veamos... Es cierto que muchos esperan el capítulo 2 de la reedición de "En busca del Destino", que pronto va a estar, no se preocupen n.n... Además, vengo con estreno de fanfic, y otras cosillas más

No sé qué más decir... Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ;)

Nos vemos pronto, con sus fics favoritos

Mata ne!

**

* * *

* * *

**


End file.
